bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Mirror
Project Mirror is a project started by Arkatox that was originalled called the Dark Mirror Saga, or DMS. Now the DMS is just a small part of it, taking place in the Mirror Universe. Arkatox's other epics are also now a part of Project Mirror. History Long before Project Mirror was Project Mirror, Arkatox was inspired by several BZPower authors, including the author of The Chronicles of Huna Nui, to start writting an epic. It was about a Ko-Matoran named Jonall. He wrote out the prologue and started on chapter 1, but eventually quit. Sometime later he joined BZPower with the name MakutaZarnax, after a character in another epic he had started writting called The Founding of a Brotherhood. This was about a secret organization called the Arkatox Brotherhood, named after a Makuta who died. Arkatox's friend StarKilledUnleashed had come up with the name Arkatox. The story was toiled with for a bit and was cancelled and uncancelled several times. MakutaZarnax eventually changed to Vican - Toa of Shadows, and stuck with different version of the name Vican for a long time, before finally switching full-time to Arkatox, which by now he was known all over the internet as. About this time, Arkatox remembered a short story that he once wrote and posted on BZPower, called To Rebuild a World. The subtitled had been "The Sequel to Dark Mirror", because it had taken place right afterword, in the Mirror Universe. This and a comment he had received on BZP before the Dataclysm deleted To Rebuild a World gave him an idea. He could start his very own writing universe that takes place in the Mirror Universe! He called it the Dark Mirror Saga After coming up with and writing a few ideas, Arkatox discovered that in order for this to work, he would also have to include his previous writing works. But then, of course, this universe couldn't be known as the Dark Mirror Saga, because most of his previous writing works did not take place in the Mirror Universe. Thus, after quite a bit of thought, he came up with the name Project Mirror. Arkatox got a tiny bit of inspiration for having all of his epics tie in from The C.I.R.C.L.E., and even toyed with the idea of creating his own Wiki for Project Mirror. Arkatox discarded the idea, but decided that if any other BZPower authors wanted to help with the project, they could. Arkatox Legends The Arkatox Legends, or The Founding of a Brotherhood in particular, was the first epic written by Arkatox that was posted on BZPower. It is still currently incomplete. Book #1: The Founding of a Brotherhood Main Article: The Founding of a Brotherhood The Founding of a Brotherhood takes place years and years before Teridax betrayed Miserix, when a Makuta named Krandas sees a vision of the future where Miserix gets betrayed by another Brotherhood member, who then betrays Mata Nui. Zarnax, Krandas' best friend, informed Miserix about this, and got permission to start a secret brotherhood to try to prevent this future. Book #2: The Fall of a Brotherhood Main Article: The Fall of a Brotherhood The Fall of a Brotherhood takes place before, during, and after Teridax's betrayal. The universe starts heading for a terrible doom and now that the future is here, it cannot be stopped. Book #3: The Return of a Brotherhood (name subject to change) Book #3 will take place thousands of years later, possibly during the events of BIONICLE: Mask of Light. Nothing is known about it. Dark Mirror Saga The Dark Mirror Saga is a world of epics and short stories that take place in the Mirror Universe. Dark Mirror Main Article: Dark Mirror Dark Mirror is a story written by Greg Farshtey that takes place in the Mirror Universe. It is about Toa Takanuva, from our universe, and tells about the fall of the Toa Empire. This story has started a whole new world of fan epics, including the start of Project Mirror. To Rebuild a World Main Article: To Rebuild a World To Rebuild a World is a short story that takes place right after Dark Mirror, and tells about the final battle from a perspective other than Takanuva's. In the Darkened Glass Main Article: In the Darkened Glass In the Darkened Glass is an epic that takes place ten years after Dark Mirror. It is about a rookie Toa of Fire who has discovered a mysterious object in the ruins of the Old Coliseum. Soon he finds out about the great powers of the objects. Now comes the hard decision. Should he use this object for good, or should he let temptation overpower him. Toa Tuyet's Many Deaths Main Article: Toa Tuyet's Many Deaths This is an alternate version of Greg Farshtey's short story titled The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet. It is the exact same, only with an alternate ending to fit in with the Mirror Universe. Playing with Power Main Article: Playing with Power Playing with Power is a short story that takes place right after To Rebuild a World. League of Unexpected Heroes Main Article: League of Unexpected Heroes A quick Toa of Air, a strong Toa of Stone, a wise Toa of Sonics. Lots of people, all over the universe, are dead sick of Toa Tuyet's tyranny. This is when people finally have their chance to strike back. A young Toa named Lessovik has had enough and has decided to betray the Toa Empire. This is his story. The Last Hope Main Article: The Last Hope The Last Hope was an epic for the Dark Mirror Saga that was cancelled. It was about an island called Hardes Nui, that had for a long time been unnoticed by the Toa Empire, but was finally in their attention span. Though the epic was cancelled, the events that took place still happened. Aelxin Series The Aelxin Series was Arkatox's first try at writing. Frankly, it sucked. Fortunately it has recently been being rewritten, and is a lot better. It's the story of a Matoran named Jonall. Book #1: Prophecy of Destruction Main Article: Prophecy of Destruction A Ko-Matoran named Jonol has found a secret tablet written by a makuta from some strange brotherhood about Metru Nui being taken over by a shadow, and Mata Nui being betrayed by his own brother. It mentions a great deceiver that will deceive all of Metru Nui. Jonol, not knowing what this ancient tablet meant, tried researching it. Finding clue after clue, he uncovers a terrible plot that will affect the entire universe. He didn't know the threat to his own life, though . . . Book #2: A World of Nothing (name subject to change) A World of Nothing takes place right after Prophecy of Destruction. Not much else is known. See Also *List of Project Mirror characters Category:Projects